


Comfort

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [17]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of het, Mild Dom/sub play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions go wrong.  Eggsy comes home to Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the rating. This one is sad.

Merlin took off his glasses and pinched his nose. Two missions had gone badly. 

One, Lancelot's, was an outright failure in that the tech she was to steal was already gone when she got there. It would take them weeks, if not months, to find it again. If they were lucky, that wouldn't be too late. A combination of out of date data and other missions taking priority had caused the problem. The fault hadn't been hers, but Lancelot tended to take the problem personally.

Beaumains mission was, technically, a success. The rich man's son who'd been kidnapped had been found and was already being restored to his family. Four other hostages were also being held, and one of them had died brutally at the hands of the kidnappers. Beaumains had managed not to kill most of the kidnappers, but Merlin could tell exactly how hard it was for him not to beat to death the man who'd killed a sixteen year old girl. He also admired the fact that Eggsy hadn't beaten down the rich man's son for saying that she'd only been a servant.

Their respective missions were only about an hour from each other by plane, so Merlin ordered that the one bringing back Eggsy stop at a small airfield and pick up Roxy, too.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Beaumains?"

"Can we do anything for that girl's family?"

Merlin said, "No. However, I believe Arthur is currently speaking to the man who asked for our help getting his son back and making a few things clear -- including the fact that she had several younger brothers and sisters who need to be educated."

"Good job, Arthur, then."

"What do you need, _mo chridhe_?"

There was a long pause. "Honest answer?"

"Always," Merlin said.

"Control. I need to feel like I have control."

"I can give you that." 

"I'd… we'll talk when I get back?"

"Of course. Roxy's mission didn't go well either. Comfort her however you like, just a) turn off the feed and b) warn me you're going to turn off the feed."

"Merlin… that's not…"

"If it's what you both need, you know it's all right. I'll see you as soon as you get back."

"Can we just stay at Headquarters tonight?"

"Yes, _mo chridhe_."

***  
Roxy looked defeated, which Eggsy didn't think he'd ever seen before. "I wish they'd put a bathtub on these things. I just want to soak in a hot bath with a gimlet to sip."

"I can make you the gimlet at any rate. Preferences on gin?"

"Sapphire, if we have it. Otherwise, whatever's driest."

He mixed a martini for himself afterward. 

When he turned back to her, she was peering at him over her cocktail. "You look worse than I feel," she said. "I thought yours was a success."

"A hostage died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Budge up." He slid next to her on the sofa and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and he could feel her body begin to relax.

"Wish I had a Merlin to go home to."

"Sorry it's just cuddles on the couch with me."

She looked up at him, letting one hand wander across his chest. "We do have an empty plane and five hours." 

He stopped the hand and kissed it. "Cut your feed, Roxy."

"Oh, um."

"No worries, Roxy," Merlin's voice came in to her ear.

"See you soon, Merlin," she replied and cut her feed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Mine's going out, too, my love," Eggsy said softly.

"Comfort each other, _mo chridhe_."

Eggsy cut his feed and took his glasses off. They smiled at each other, and Eggsy pulled her back into his arms and kissed her softly.

***  
Merlin saw Lady walking toward him. "Any problems?"

"Just coming to take over your station until the relief shift comes on. Young Beaumains will be landing in ten minutes."

"Lancelot's with him, too."

Lady smiled at him. "I know that. I also know which one you want to see more. Arthur already cleared it, if you want to check with him."

Merlin said, "I trust you. Thank you."

Roxy came off the plane first and actually came up and hugged him. "Look after him," she said, looking at Eggsy.

"I'd planned to, lass."

"I knew it. You're calling me 'lass,' not 'Lance'!"

Merlin seemed discomfited. "D'you mind? I hadn't…"

She kissed his cheek. "I don't mind at all. It's sweet."

He rolled his eyes and caught sight of Eggsy still by the steps with a thousand yard stare. " _Mo chridhe._ " Merlin touched his shoulder like an animal he was trying not to spook.

Eggsy turned and took his hand. "Bedroom, now," he whispered. "I need…"

Merlin just fell into step beside him as they went upstairs.

As they entered their room, Merlin took off his tie and handed it to Eggsy. "In case you need it later."

Eggsy laughed and, for a moment, Merlin thought it might edge into tears. "Y'know Roxy wants a deep bathtub on the plane."

"We have one here. It would be impractical on the plane."

"I know. So I'm going to take five minutes to shower and then fill the tub. Join me in the bath?"

"Of course."

"Merlin, what I said about control earlier… I didn't mean, well, that." He tipped his head toward the tie. "Maybe someday after we've talked about it, we can experiment, if you're interested."

"I could be, but I agree talking first seems sensible," he said, "What did you mean?"

"I'd like to tell you what to do, exactly how to touch me, how to touch yourself, my love."

Merlin looked at him. "That sounds lovely. Sometimes after a day of giving orders -- even if it's just, 'turn left at the next corridor' -- I'd like not to think."

Eggsy took off his suit and Merlin hung it up and helped him with his cufflinks. "Come in once you hear me running the bath and kiss me."

Merlin leaned forward, but Eggsy said, "In the bath."

When Merlin came in, Eggsy tasted of freshly brushed teeth and smelled of honey soap. He kissed him and let Eggsy take it where he wanted to go.

Things sweetened and gentled as they sat together in the warm water. Merlin felt Eggsy relax into him. 

"Close your eyes and keep your hands on top of the tub."

Merlin complied and felt his lover's hands range all over his body. Water was poured over his scalp, he was washed thoroughly and then Eggsy's hands wrapped around his cock. His knuckles tightened, but he kept them where they were supposed to be.

"Do you want to come like this? Or do you want to wait until I'm fucking you?" Eggsy breathed in his ear.

Merlin whimpered. "Inside me."

"All right, my love. You can open your eyes. Dry yourself and then dry me."

"As you wish, _mo chridhe_." His voice had gone dark with desire and Eggsy slid a hand around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Merlin rested his forehead against Eggsy's for a moment before getting the towels and complying.

Once in the bed, Eggsy prepared him gently. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Eggsy lay back and stretched. "I want you to ride me. Don't touch yourself without permission, but you can touch me or kiss me anywhere."

Merlin nodded. This was a position they used a lot the other way around. Eggsy's energy and gymnast's body made this a natural for them. It took him a minute to get adjusted, to sink down on his lover and his hands moved to Eggsy's shoulders both as a brace and as a way to connect. "Is that all right?"

"Wonderful, my love. Move whenever you're ready."

Merlin bent down and sipped a kiss from him, trailing his lips over Eggsy's jaw as he found a good angle, then he began to move in long leisurely strokes, one hand over his lover's heart.

Eggsy stroked his thighs, fingers tightening as he felt the muscles bunch; he slid his hands back and felt where Merlin was engulfing him. His hips began to find a good counterpoint and Merlin moaned at the feel of him going deep. "Can you come like this?"

Merlin nodded and bent forward for a deep kiss, hips rolling to keep the sensations going. 

Eggsy propped himself on his elbows and thrust faster, deeper than he had before until Merlin went still and came all over his chest. Eggsy followed him and pulled Merlin on top of him. 

They took a few minutes to kiss and breathe each other in until Merlin began to squirm. They separated and Merlin asked, "Shall I clean us up?"

Eggsy kissed his palm and said, "Please, my love."

A few minutes later, Merlin climbed under the covers and found himself with his arms full of Eggsy.

"Thank you," Eggsy said.

"For what?"

"Being here." There was a long pause. "I didn't… I could have, but… I satisfied Roxy in other ways. I wanted you."

Merlin chuckled. "Ah, no kissing until the bath. I know you have a talented tongue."

"I couldn't explain to Roxy about the mission. The facts, yes, but how close I came to just killing all of them -- especially the one who… I'll never stop seeing it."

Merlin held him close. "Neither will I."

"I've made a counseling appointment. It's the first time I've felt like I needed it."

"Then you probably do for awhile. There's no shame in asking for help. That's why we keep doctors on the payroll."

Eggsy nodded against his chest, and then, finally, Merlin felt the last of the tension go out of him as he began to weep.


End file.
